Fenikkuso,Koneko soshite Raion
by Dragonic Queen of Roses
Summary: Kai and Ray try to make out. But it looks like the odds are against them. Who or what is jealous? I suck at summaries so read up inside discontinued .
1. Fenikkuso

Moony: Right I know I haven't written anything in a while....a big while.

Kai: Can we get on with it please?

Moony: Right...well spetial thanks to LadyFiction for beta reading this. Go see her fics because they are awsome!!

Kai: Ok and you suck mangetsu noe let's go on with this!!

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. Someone in japan does.

Fenikkusu, Koneko soshite Raion(ONE-SHOT!!)

"3 months! 3 fucking months!"

Kai and Ray were together and right now they had been talking and the conversation led to the times they hadn't been able to do certain intimate things.

"Now Kai don't get so nervous!"

Kai crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not fair that that every time we try to make out, someone enters our room or... something else... Gods Mariah has already caught us twice!"

Ray couldn't help but smile at that. For 3 wonderful months they shared together every time they even remotely locked lips or tried to make out; they only managed to get caught at the crucial moment.

"Um....Kai." The slate-haired boy looked at him "Have you noticed that we are the only ones in the house?"

Next came a smirk while Kai casually kissed his lover who responded back affectionately. Kai placed his hands on Ray's waist that placed his own on Kai's neck; both intended to deepen the kiss. After a while they broke apart for air and Kai started trailing kisses down the tan neck and the boy began to unfasten Kai's belt. After Ray finishing his little task and Kai's pants were removed, upon the floor and around his ankles, Kai proceeded to undress his beauty. Ray giggled when Kai touched his sides to take off his shirt seductively.

"What?" Kai asked but his eyes widened when he saw Ray blushing furiously. He turned around and there was Tyson rather shocked by what he'd seen...

"I.... forgot...my...keys! Yes that's it the keys!" Kai couldn't help but flush at the image Tyson must have had imprinted in his mind right at that instance.

Tyson went to get the so said keys. Ray was giggling with all his might but it didn't last long because he broke into a fit of laugher

"Ha ha ha. Very funny! At least you were full clothed!" Kai said while pulling up his pants

"Well Kai, I can say that you were caught with your pants down! Ha ha ha ha ha ha....!" Ray said between a fit of laugher.

"Hn.." Kai darted off to ready himself a bath.

In the meanwhile the doorbell rang and Ray went to get it

"Yes?" on the other side of the door someone giggled "It's us the White Tigers!" came Lee's reply from the other side. Ray opened the door allowing them to come in "Hey guys! What brings you here?"

Kevin, as the little big mouth he is, answered right away "We came because Lee didn't want y..." Lee covered his mouth right away so that he couldn't tell Ray his true intention.

"We came because I didn't want you to stay here alone." Ray was suspecting something but didn't say a thing about it, shrugging it off.

"Well I appreciate the concern but Kai stayed here and....Oh hell, come in to the living room" Ray guided them to the living room and his former team sat down.

"Can I get you anything?" He offered graciously like a good host would.

"No thanks" Came Lee's reply.

"No and Kevin doesn't want anything either." Was Gary's response.

"Only if that something is you..." Replied Mariah with a flirty wink.

Ray sweat dropped at this "Um...right. I will just check on Kai and be back in a few...." With that Ray dashed to the bathroom located on the second floor.

Wend he arrived he knocked on the door "Come in." Came the muffled reply from inside.

"How did you know it was me?" Ray said after closing the door and starting to undress quickly.

"Well because no one will come here when there's a bathroom on the first floor." Kai stated matter-of-factly, watching his kitty intently.

"Yeah I suppose so..." Ray took his hair warp and entered the bathtub remaining atop Kai.

Kai kissed his neko passionately keeping their bodies close so that they could have all the physical contact available in the short time span they'd have to themselves. When they broke the kiss for air Kai started trailing his Trade Mark kisses down Ray's neck, sucking gently at the skin. While the couple was busy on the other side of the door Lee listened to them....He just had to chose the right

moment...the precise moment.

In the living room Mariah was busy watching some soap opera while Kevin rested on Gary's lap "Don't you think Lee is being too stubborn?" Mariah snapped out when she heard Lee's name "Yeah just a bit, I mean, he knows that Ray doesn't like him...."

In the bathroom, Kai was already erected and rock hard, after sensual teasing.

"Ready"

Ray nodded not being able to speak. And as soon as Kai was to penetrate him, Lee entered the no longer private facility.

"Oops sorry I didn't notice that you where here!" He closed the door and when off laughing softly "Not this time Kai, not this time."

Moony: Evil, evil,EVIL, Lee!!

Lee: What? I just want Ray to myself!  
Moony: Shut up! Oh you!  
Reader: Me?

Moony: Yes! The person that is reading this!! Please read and review!

Reader: OKAY!!! clicks on review botton  
Moony: Well this is Moony, sighning off!


	2. Koneko

Ok here is one more chapter of this ficcie! I would like to thank LadyFiction, my beta; Also to my reviwers:

hoggerwarty: Lol glad you liked it! Yes the white Tigers are staying.

hyperness: The wait is over!

Nothinglittlegirl: That was what?

devilburns: they will have plenty of private time. Just won't be enought .

M.S.K: Glad you did.

shinigami tenshi: I do have a beta reader! It's LadyFanfiction!

A dragon's crystal: Hi Cryst! Oh my god! You don't know what's coming for them!

LDyFiCtIoN: Nah. Hey the idea might be cool but if you didn't beta read it, it would suck!

caz-felton-malfoy: Was it that funny? If you thought so I think you will like this chappie!

Vampyre Neko: I haven't send you any chapter! Here is the update anyways....

Ok if I forgot anyone here is my excuse: I deleted the e-mails and then the review page didn't open fully. Now without further ado here is the disclaimer XD!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade because my parents woun't allow me.

* * *

Jealous?

Next morning, Kai woke up as the first sunray peered through the window. The teen pulled the covers up to block it away, only to have them tugged back, allowing the light to overcome his blissful darkness.

"Wake up lazy head!"

Ray's happy voice rang in his ears, bringing him from the last bits of slumber into reality.

"Ray! That was uncalled for!"

The ebony-haired boy stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend playfully. In the meanwhile Kai had pulled the blankets back up and was trying to get back to his sweet dreams. The bed moved with the weight of the neko-jin crawling predatory-style to catch his delicious prey. He waited until Kai was almost asleep to go forward and pounce him.

"In coming!!!" the younger teen landed on top of the slate haired boy. "Ray!"

He chuckled before planting a kiss on his lover's tender pale lips. Slowly Kai responded allowing his tongue to brush against the darker lips. Ray parted his own slightly granting the other entrance. Their mouths meshed, each longing the sensual way their kiss always seemed to play out with the struggle for dominance with Kai emerging victorious. But his satisfying win was soon to be over. The two boys had to part for air before their lungs gave out.

"Kai?"

Kai smiled, a devilish one indeed. "Yes Ray?"

The young neko didn't answer, preferring to have his body talk for him. He leaned down close to Kai's lips, his grin seductively sexy.

"Rayâ€." The slate haired boy leaned up, using his left hand to pull down Ray and let his right hand wander to lower, plans of arousal forming. Ray tugged at Kai's shirt, informing that the article needed to be removed as soon as possible before pulling it off and hurrying for his pants, restraining more suggestive intercourse.

"Hey guys! Breakfast is ready!"

"You know, this is starting to get annoying." Ray sighed and made a move to leave, but was kept back "Hey Tyson, we're not hungry!" Kai called out, no interruption was going to sour his playtime.

"Are you ok?"

Ray frowned at his lover who had a devilish smile on his face. "Yeah, Tyson! We're okay!"

Tyson just shrugged it off and went away, leaving behind the closed door, his friends occupying each other's time.

"Now, where were we?" Kai said casually, resuming a long passionate kiss.

As soon as it ended the raven haired beauty resumed his task of getting rid of the blue pajama bottom which was blocking the view of his lover's legs. Kai noticed that Ray was on top of him, fully clothed, while he was being pinned down, wearing only his boxers. Didn't the rules always state to play fair and that everyone should be equal. He took it under quick consideration and decided that it was accurate and something had to be done.

Kai took off Ray's shirt grinning as he rolled, causing the tiger to fall from the small bed "Hey! What the" Kai lowered his head to the ground, kissing the boy on the floor. He then allowed the rest of his body to slide and rest on top of Ray's.

"Kai! Ray!" 

Lee called from the outside. Apparently, he was still around, much to both their dismay and the throbbing sensation between their legs.

"What?" Came Kai's muffled reply.

"You have to eat something!"

Inside the room, a few curses and yelps could be heard "We are coooommmmiiingg!!!" Ray tripped on the rug making himself look like a fool in his scamper to look presentable and not ravaged.

"Ray, for a neko-jin that was not a pretty graceful fall." Kai was laughing from the bed were he was trying to pull up his blue pants. The two boys exited the room and saw Lee who was leaning against the wall.

When Ray passed him, Lee brushed his leg on the boy while oh so casually getting up from his position. He looked at Kai who was giving a murderous glare at him.

"What's the matter Kai?" He asked like if he didn't know.

Kai intensified his glare but didn't answer; no undignified snort was even worth it. They arrived to the kitchen where Tyson, Max, Kenny and the rest of the White Tigers were already having breakfast.

"Hey Ray, we ate everything. You will have to cook some more." Ray glared at Tyson who just looked at him, oblivious to the scornful look he was receiving.

He sighed and slumped his shoulders. Lee rested his had on his old friend's shoulder, patting a little and then moving to rub the palm of his hand against Ray's neck. Oh if looks could kill!

"Lee, may I talk to you? Alone." Lee turned to face Kai, his look just as challenging. "Sure" The two boys went to the living room while Ray made pancakes for everyone to gorge upon.

* * *

So like it? Now for the sake of my beta reader's sanity, do you want a threesome? Yes or no. Please R&R 


	3. Soshite

This is chapter 3 of the ficcie. The reviews:

Zoutou Ivanov: No no no! Threesome good in anyways!

LDyFiCtIoN: Yes they are feisty but!!!!!!!! Attention! No sex for them until you all admit that Lee is hot, especially you, LF. And that's that.

Vampyre Neko: ****sniffs you were the only one who did agree with the threesome....

Devilburns: Kai is going to think that Lee's hot and will cheat on Ray -evil laugh- Erm sorry that was just what I wanted to do with this fic... since there won't be a threesome...-cries-

shinigami tenshi: _Beta LF says_: Thanks Jess!

M.S.K: You kill Lee and I will kick you're ass!

hyperness/hoggerwarty(): Thanks to your fellow reviewers -glares at them all- There won't be any kind of sexual attraction between Kai and Lee...only friendly attraction.

A dragon's crystal: No threesomes (NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO), no housy. So beat it! You guys are evil!

* * *

Speak and Letter.

"Stop flirting with Ray." Kai said once they reached the living room in a threatening manner.

"Why should I?" Came the answer from the boy who had been dragged along behind him.

"Ray is -MY- boyfriend! I should kick your ass just because you looked at him!" Kai yelled to Lee, anger dripping from his voice, especially when the matter involved what was his.

"So what if he's your boyfriend? I like him." Lee said almost like if he was thinking aloud, which could have ended up fatale.

Kai glared at him with as his eyes burned in fury. "Don't try anything on him, you hear me Lee?"

Lee shrugged, he wasn't afraid of Kai "Yeah whatever"

Kai's hands clenched into fists and he raised one of them to land it in the other boy's face, his blood boiled and he was seething at the thought of loosing his lover. Without further action he went to the kitchen, leaving Lee dumbfounded in his place.

Tyson had just finished stealing one of the pancakes Ray made for himself and Kai when the Russian seated himself at the table's top seat.

Ray served him some pancakes that he ate faster then Tyson ever could, even in his dire dying moments or gorging.

"Kai are you sure you feel fine?" Ray said placing one of his hands in Kai's forehead and the other on his own "I am fine Ray. I will be in our room if you need me." Kai got up from his seat and went to his room almost sulkily.

''Yeesh! What's wrong with him today?" Tyson asked, more like a comment or observation that even he could notice.

The others shrugged.

Lee had seated himself on the couch, contemplating the earlier squabbling with the stoic team leader that had disappeared to the sanctuary of his own room, away from the lion wanting the tiger.

He then heard a noise and an envelope slid from under the door. Curiously, he got up and picked it up, scanning over the white paper till he found a name, strangely to him at first, addressed to himself.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter, written shortly and formal, but clear and bold, getting straight down to the point without the casualties a normal letter would drag on with.

''_**The elders said that you have to bring him soon. Please don't fail them. You have 3 days. Till then, Good Luck.**_

_**Charmie.**_

Lee sighed. The plan of execution was beginning and he knew his role to play in the ordeal. He had to seduce Ray and bring him to the elders soon. That was his mission. And now he only had three days before the grand happening.

With another depressed sigh, and the letter slipped into the depth of his pocket he turned and headed for the kitchen, each step closer made the smile on his lips even sweeter, almost sugar-coated.

* * *

What do the elders want? Does Lee realy like Ray? How will he manage to take Ray? Will LF admit that Lee is hot? Find out next chapter!

I am making somthing about Dragons that will eventualy evvolve to a fic. If you want to read it please leave your e-mail.


	4. Raion

LDyFiCtIoN: Want to bet?! I am the authoress and---Kai clamps her mouth shut---mggghhhfff!  
  
Nothinglittlegirl: --looks at cookie—I...can't! I wished I could though! I can only say that Lee's faith is more then bad.....

Game-kid17: Guys, we have a person that doesn't like Ray's good host manners! Loll

hyperness/hoggerwarty: Man you got close....but not close enough! This was supposed to have only 4 chapters but then I decided to make something with a plot.  
  
Zoutou Ivanov: Threesome good if: Kai/Ray/Tala-Lee, Tala/Bryan/Kai or Oliver/Enrique/Michael. Oh and Johnny/Robert/Michael is good too. I hope you still have patience left!

A dragon's crystal: How did you guess?! My baddie, Charmie, is a boy. Although, he does have a girl's name.

Devilburns: Here it is!

* * *

That night Kai was away, against his own will to depart from his lover but did at nine and didn't return to midnight. During that time lapse of his leaving, Lee snuck into Ray's room, the one he shared with his captain.

The neko was sound asleep, in a peaceful dream filled with colourful images of himself and his love, erotically moving together, groans and moans passing their lips. With the skill of a lion, Lee approached the bed and placed a chloroform filled cloth on Ray's face, with slight hesitation that caused the raven haired boy to go to unconsciousness, unlike his reverie that could have been easily disrupted.

He then grabbed Driger and left the room with Ray cradled in his arms, long inky tresses spilling over his hold. Checking the hallway for nightwalkers, the lion carried his friend out onto the dark streets, were he ran to a nearby alley with rapid speed and grace for hiding. In there Charmie was waiting for him

"I see you were successful." Lee nodded and placed Ray in Charmie's arms.

Through a passage hidden by wooden crates, they ran to meet the rest of the White Tigers, waiting patiently for their return.

In the meanwhile, at the Blade Breakers' suite, Kenny went to Ray's room to ask him for Driger, for the means of repairing the blade since the white ferocious beast needed a monthly scan and to sharpen the shredding claws.

When he looked at the door he noticed that it was ajar and curious he carefully approached. He entered the room, where he noticed that Ray was nowhere to be seen and panicked, jaw hanging open in disbelief.

Kenny ran out of the room to Tyson's room, where Max and himself were cuddling on the bed, their lips locked passionately, fingertips running through the blonde and navy locks.

When the Chief busted in, he immediately blushed and the two boys on the bed broke the meshing to look at him

"Erm...sorry....but...eh...Ray's missing" Tyson looked at him incredulously then proceeded to shout out.

"What?!"

Kenny nodded and went to wake up Lee, but the boy wasn't in his room either and suspicions rose.

"Crap, Lee's missing too!"

Kai entered the house and noticed the fuss, perfectly on time by a twisted stroke of fate.

"What's going on?" Kenny turned to him and gulped, trying to sound serious with a slight stutter in his voice.

"Ray and Lee are missing!" Kai's hands closed into fists, clenched tightly till his skin truly became ivory.

"That bastard! I knew he was up to something!"

Tyson, Max and Kenny joined him downstairs. "Who, Kai?" Max asked, trying to solve his confusion.

"Lee of course!"

Tyson looked at the ground were he saw an envelope simply laying there for all eyes to see.

"Hey look" He picked it up as his team's attention all turned what he held in his hands. He opened it and read it aloud, clearing his throat before he started.

"I can't believe this!" Max said suddenly. "We have to find them!"

Tyson looked once again to the letter and the message written. "I have no idea to where they went."

Kai rolled his crimson orbs. "To Ray's village, of course you idiot."

Tyson looked at him, dismissing the insult to his intelligence.

"How do you know that?"

Kai pointed at the line that said to bring Ray to the elders, stating his claim.

"Oh, oops."

The Russian grabbed his coat and made a phone call, away from everyone else for it to remain private. "Now let's go."

They went to the car; Kai was driving with Chief at his side and Max and Tyson in the backseat, fingers laced together on the seat between them.

"Where are we going, Kai?" Max asked, pulling up his seat belt

"To the airport."

* * *

My god! I didn't want to stop it here but it is needed!

Beta: Aren't you glad I'm such a great help? I made it longer! W00t!

Yeah yeah yeah! Show off. Anyways thank you! Now I must get over my lazyness and draw your thank you piccie.--continues to ramble about her lazyness--  
  
Kai: Ok...Um..--grabs note-- She would like to thank to the reviewers and she hopes you are still......Hey Ray what's this?  
  
Ray: Staying.  
  
Kai: --gives him a kiss-- Thanks, erm..she hopes you are still staying with us and...huh?Scratch that, it's a dot....  
  
Hey! I know my writing is not very legible but no need to exagerate!  
  
Kai: --shoves the note in her face--  
  
--sweatdrops-- I did that?! Holy cow! Erm, anyways I hope you keep reviewing, and remember, the more the bether! (this was a lazyness and idealess time) Um, once again I am sorry for the short chapter....and you thank LF that she made it longer.


	5. fire

Here it is!

hyperness/hoggerwarty: --sheepish smile--

devilburns: here it is!

Rejiita: thank you!

M.S.K: Ray: YOUR KAI?! You mean –MY- Kai! Authoress: I won't do anything bad to Ray's Kai, I promise

A dragon's crystal: Nice! Unfortunately, he won't kick asses in this chapter.

Ladyfiction: err...don't spoil!

Lao Rei Fan: Thank you and here's the UPDATE!!!

* * *

The journey to the airport was short and fast. As soon as they got out of the car, they ran to the building, always so very busy. They stopped near the door where a private guard dressed in black was waiting for Kai. 

"Your plane is ready to leave, sir." Kai nodded and they followed the guard to a terminal were a "small" plane was waiting for departure.

They got inside it and sat, Kai near the pilot to focus his every move. Anything to keep his mind clear of ranting he did, sucking in deep breaths to keep himself from ragging at the smallest of annoyance.

Everyone felt the tension in the air emanating from Kai and kept quiet, to his liking as all of them worried about Ray just, their captain a lot more than the rest. The plane set off in the direction of China where all hell would break loose.

----Meanwhile in a secluded place, in a secluded village----

"Are you sure he is okay?" Lee asked the other boy, with long blond hair and emerald eyes.

"Positive, I mean isn't he supposed to be strong?" Lee glared at Charmie, who merely returned the intense stare.

While the two boys talked, Ray was waking up, stirring out of his blank dreams, hoping to wake up in his own bed but the discomfort made him believe otherwise.

"Where am I?" he said, not recognizing the place that he was in.

When his senses woke up fully, he managed to distinguish Lee and another boy, noting mentally to himself that there were ropes biding his wrists, not unbreakable but tight, every twist brought forth a heating pain.

"Back in your village." The blond told him sternly. "And who are you?" the raven-haired beauty asked him, not ever remembering of the visage and particular character before.

"I am Charmie and I am impressed that you don't remember me."

Ray searched his memory for anything about the boy, but, apart from some hazy blurs distorted and faint, he found nothing. Lee chose that moment to interfere.

"It was many years ago, how you expect him to remember?"

Charmie snarled; "I remember it very well… my scars made sure of it!"

Ray was confused; scars? He didn't remember leaving marks on anybody, that weren't in fits of passion late at night.

"Huh?" the fair-haired boy looked angrily at him "when we were young………

--Flashback----

(Charmie's P.O.V)

…… we used to live apart, but one day I came to the village, to visit my family…your family. I was six and you were ten and I wanted to play…but you spent the time at the streets, where they wouldn't let me venture…

You came home that afternoon, very mad because you lost a battle against someone.

"Ray! Ray! Wanna play with me?"

You glared at me, but I was oblivious of it and started tugging at your robes.

"Come and play big brother!" You pushed me out of the way and I went after you, intended on playing with you

"C'mon big brother! Play with me" You looked at me, clearly pissed off…but I was stubborn "Big brother! Play with me!" My little, squeaky voice was making you really mad and you screamed at me "No! Go away!" I kept talking, not knowing the danger I was in "But big brother! I don't have anyone else to play with!"

You were getting madder by the minute as I kept whining…then you released your anger…"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO PLAY WITH YOU!" I started crying and instead of your motherly side, your feral side came out…and you beat me… until I was bleeding…you punched and kicked my little body, and your nails left gashes on my back, arms and legs… then you got scared of what you had just done and ran away, leaving me to bleed. Luckily my grandmother was passing the place and she took care of me. She asked who had done that to me and I stayed quiet…you deleted the event from your memory…but I didn't.

--End of flashback--

So you see Ray, behind that lovely mask of yours, there is a wild beast." Ray let the words sink in…was it all even real?

--On the plane—-

Kai was sitting on the edge of his seat, ready to get up as soon as the plane landed. When it did, the worried boy got out of it, followed by his team. A black car was waiting for them…

* * *

Now, is Kai a member of an unknown gangster? Will this fic have more OCs?Will Ray survive the wrath of his younger brother?I don't know, why are you asking me?!

So acording to the review page, those were the reviews. If I forgot anyone, I am sorry. Anyways LF said I was getting bether at this Yay! :D One more last thing, how the hell do you put smilies in this thing?! Mine disapeared!Well read & review please!


	6. that burns

M.S.K: Ray: -growls- Authoress: -sweatdrop-

hyperness/hoggerwarty( ): Ray has a younger brother, yes. Yes he's blond but not stupid. Yes it's true, all I wrote last chapter is and to know what the title means you will have to wait for the titles of other chapters –evil smile-

Vampyre Neko: Arigatou –bows-

A dragon's crystal: I know and I'm ashamed of myself. Oh and you don't knowing that he was a guy, it's not your fault. I made it unable to determine the sex of the character before chapter 5.

Now some of you might be noticing that I'm slowly forgetting the disclaimers but anyways if you think that I own Beyblade then you're sadly mistaken. Well chapter's up!  
'blah' --- thinking

* * *

Back at the village, Ray was thinking about what Charmie, his now known little brother, had told him. It seemed like he almost killed the boy in an access of rage, even though it was not the boy's fault. Thinking about it was enough to make Ray feel very disgusting, almost like a killer who had a pang of guilt after murdering someone.

He sighed and lowered his head; raven bangs falling to cover his face, framing it like a slave's visage looking scornfully at his master. He moved a little, to get a better position on the dirt floor, his wrists sending flashes of pain through his arm and the warm feeling of crimson blood, pouring from the wounds caused by the tight ropes around them.

His movements caused the boy who was guarding him to look up from his position at him, a pitiful look crossing the feline features. Lee decided that it was launch time so he went to get some food, asking Charmie to keep on the lookout. The blond boy leaned against the wall marvelled at the sigh of his older brother _'If only I had a chance with you' _without a flinch of abhorrence to his own incest riddled thoughts. Right then, Lee returned with some water and bread, the only nourishment he was able to give Ray, by the orders of the elders.

------------- At the airport----------

Kai looked at the black car. It was an Aston Martin DB 7 Vantage (1), painted black with a phoenix on the side of the car. He motioned the Blade breakers to get in and they did. "Wow, this car is yours, Kai?" then the driver, a read head who was wearing black glasses and an outfit in white and red which looked somewhat like Kai's spoke taking off the glasses "No it's mine, Kai's has a wolf."

Everyone but Kai gaped at the boy, Tala. He had straightened his hair and obviously had been working out, but no so that his muscles came into view. "What are you doing in China?" Kenny asked oblivious to Kai's anger and impatience growth: "Bryan and I got a house in here and decided to stick around" Tala then started the car and went off, almost fearing Kai's outburst.

They arrived at the edge of town and then he stopped: "There's no way we can get there in the car so we'll have to walk" They all got out of the car and head for the wooden lands that hid the village. The throng of worried friends walked far a while before they found the village. Still hidden by the greed bushes they looked around. It seemed that everyone was busy, like if they didn't have anyone captive or, in Kai's mind, they didn't have targets in their heads.

Finally Tala spotted a small hut in the centre of the town were Lee was standing, alert to every movement in the village, not even a small insignificant butterfly escaping him. He looked around and spotted the spying group, his eyes widening but he said nothing, he did nothing, everything null and void from his physical. Charmie was discussing with fellow members about nil that could be important, shameless boasting not worthy of eavesdropping on.

Kai looked at his team "We need a plan".

* * *

(1) http:media5. motorcities. com/ 00FSF361868326H. jpeg (without the spaces)this is the piccie of a black Aston Martin DB 7 Vantage aka the car of my dreams

This is all for now and please R&R!


End file.
